Field
The invention relates to an introducer sheath assembly for medical procedures and, more particularly, a locking mechanism for releasably axially locking an introducer sheath and a surgical implement inserted through the introducer sheath.
Discussion
Introducer sheath assemblies are used in a wide variety of minimally invasive and conventional surgical procedures, such as endoluminal delivery of surgical implements. Introducer sheath assemblies typically include an introducer sheath and valve for controlling leakage while accessing the introducer sheath with surgical implements, such as endoprosthetic devices, dilators, guidewires and the like. Introducer sheath valves generally rely on contact between a resilient elastomeric sealing body and a surgical implement inserted through the introducer sheath valve to form a desired fluid tight seal. It remains desirable to provide a mechanism for locking an introducer sheath and surgical implement without disrupting the seal between the introducer sheath valve and surgical implement.